Flame Devil Slayer Magic
Flame Devil Slayer Magic (火災悪魔スレイヤーマジック,Kasai Akuma Sureiyā Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Devil Slayer Magic. . DescriptionEdit Fire Devil Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a Fire Devil: the ability to generate flames from anywhere on his body, skin impervious to fire and other traits. Fire Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. Fire incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly strong flames, being particularly destructive. Its user can also consume external sources of heat and fire to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for flames they produced themselves. In Rashad's case, his fire comes out as blue flames because of his mastery over the element, though before that they were normal flames. SpellEdit Fire Devil's Roar: This spell allows Rashad or Burnette to Fire a blast of blue flames at their target. It is capable of destroying anything in its path if there is enough power behind it. Fire Devil's Burning Kick: Burnette will cover her leg or foot in blue flames before lashing out with a strong kick. She has shown that she can also cover both legs before front-flipping and sending it out as a blast of Fire. Fire Devil's Burning Shield: Rashad will surround himself in Fire before spinning causing the flames to form into a dome protecting him from magical and non-magical attacks. Fire Devil's Termal Fist: Rashad will shroud his fist in his flames before unleashing a devastating punch to his fist. Fire Devil's Hot Slash: Burnette will swing her arm, releasing a slash of Fire. The size of the technique depends on the power of the user. Fire Devil's Jet Speed: Burnette will Let Fire flow out her feat to propel her forward or give her a greater boost in speed. TraitsEdit Complete Dominance over flames: 'Flame Devil slayers have absolute dominece over their element. Meaning that no one can manipulate their flames over then the user but also the Flame Devil Slayers can manipulate the flames of all others including that of Dragon Slayers for example. This freedom to manipulate all form of fire means that quite litterally anything that emits heat can be used as a weapon for a flame devil slayers. Anything from a light bulb to a cigarrette can be used to complete obliterrate their opponents. '''Resistance to all heat based attacks:'As with other types of Slayer magic the user is obviously resistant against their own element. However this resistance cannot be compared to that of Dragon slayers or God slayers. As it is complete resistance Dragon or God slayer magic of the same element will have no effect on the flame devil user. Even a combination of the two will result in nothing but wasted magical energy. '''Flame Devil's Death Scythe:(火災 悪魔 デスサイズ Kasai akuma no Desusaizu):This attack takes advantage of the great control flame devil slayer's have over there flames.This is spell is an almost carbon copy of the Flame God Spell of the same name.A user will generate a large amount of fire and will the mould the flame into a giant flaming scythe.Whilst the scythe is not capable of cutting anything the intense heat it generates has the potential to melt anything with such ease that it will give the impression of cutting something. 'Flame Devil's Insanity((火災 悪魔 狂気 Kasai akuma no Kyōki):'This is a spell which thus far has been seen to be exclusive to Flame Devil Slayers.This spell causes anyone who uses it to enter a state where they experience a complete lack of inhibition.All self imposed limitations the user may have are removed and the person becomes a destructive weapon capable of several feats.Whilst in this state the users power will flow uncontrollably from their being,great flames will burst forth and consume anything nearby.The user will then see an inconceivable rise in power,they will be able to move faster and will have access to spells of such mass destruction that the magic council themselves sought to turn this into a truly lost magic.